1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for conducting electronic transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable electronic authorization devices (PEADs) which advantageously and substantially eliminate the security risks associated with prior art techniques of approving transactions between a user and an electronic transaction system
Electronic transaction systems are known. An electronic transaction system typically permits a user to conduct designated transactions electronically, which substantially improves efficiency and convenience to the user. Examples of electronic transactions include transactions conducted via computer networks, automated teller machines (A TM's), automated point-of-sale systems, automated library systems, and the like. Transactions conducted via computer networks may encompass a wide range of transactions, including exchanging information and data via a computer network popularly known as the Internet, e.g., to make a purchase from a vendor on the network. ATM's typically permit users to conduct financial transactions (such as withdrawals, transfers, deposits, and the like) vis-a-vis a financial institution in an electronic manner. Automated point-of-sale systems may be employed by merchants to permit users to purchase products or services using the users' electronic account, and automated library systems may be employed to permit library users to check out and return library materials. Other examples of electronic transaction systems are readily available in popular literature and are not enumerated herein for brevity sake.
To enhance security to the user's account, electronic transaction systems typically request the user to provide identification data to authenticate him as the user authorized to approve the proposed transaction or transactions. If the user fails to provide the requested identification data, the proposed transaction or transactions are not authorized and will not be processed. The identification data may be required with each transaction. By way of example, an automated point-of-sale system may require the user to approve a purchase transaction and will accept an approval message only if it is satisfied that the person approving the transaction has furnished adequate identifying data authenticating himself as the person authorized to perform the approval. Alternatively, the identification data may be entered by the user at the start of a session to authenticate him and enable that user to subsequently perform any number of transactions without further authentication.
In the prior art, users are typically required to manually enter the identification data into the electronic transaction system for authentication. Typically, the entry of identification data involves typing in a password on a numeric keypad or on a keyboard. The identification data is then compared with data previously stored within the electronic transaction system, and authentication is satisfied when there is a match. As mentioned previously, the transaction or transactions proposed will not be allowed to proceed if there is no match.
Although prior art electronic transaction systems provide some protection from unauthorized access and use of the user's account, there are disadvantages. To illustrate certain disadvantages associated with prior art electronic transaction systems, reference may be made to FIG. 1 herein. FIG. 1 shows an automated teller machine (ATM) 100, representing the requesting device of an electronic transaction system 102. Electronic transaction system 102 may include, for example, a central database 104 which contains previously stored identification data and account data of user 106.
To initiate a typical transaction with ATM 100, user 106 first inserts a data card 107, such as a bankcard or a credit card, into a card reader 109. Data card 107 typically includes a magnetic stripe that contains the account number and other information related to the user, which may then be read by card reader 109. The data stored in data card 107 enables electronic transaction system 102 to ascertain which account in database 104 user 106 wishes to transact business.
Via a keypad 108 on A TM 100, user 106 may then be able to enter his identification data, e.g., his personal identification number (PIN), to authenticate himself. If the entered identification data matches the identification data stored with the account in database 104 that is identified by data card 107, the user is authenticated and granted access to his account. If there is not match, authentication fails. After authentication, user 106 may be able to, for example, employ a combination of keypad 108 and a screen 110 to withdraw cash from his account, which results in cash being dispensed from A TM 100 and the balance in his account within database 104 correspondingly reduced.
Theoretically, the identification data entered into ATM 100 should be secure. In reality, there are many potential security risks to the identification data in prior art authentication techniques. Since the identification data is not encrypted before being entered into A TM 100, the non-encrypted identification data is vulnerable to unauthorized access and procurement. Encryption of the identification data is not practical in the prior art since it would have been too complicated and/or inconvenient for the user to perform encryption or memorize the encrypted identification data. Unauthorized procurement of the identification data in the prior art may occur, for example, upon entry if it is inadvertently seen by another party, e.g., by another person behind user 106, either on screen 110 or more likely at keypad 108.
Even if encryption is employed on the identification data in the prior art, e.g., prior to transmission from ATM 100 to database 104, the encryption typically occurs within A TM 100 and still requires the entry of non-encrypted identification data from user 106 and the existence of the identification data for some duration of time in ATM 100. Unauthorized access to the identification data may then occur if an unauthorized party is able to gain entry into ATM 100 and intercepts, e.g., via software or hardware implemented in A TM 100, the non-encrypted identification data therein.
Furthermore, if public key cryptography is employed within A TM 100, the storage of the user's private key within A TM 100 renders this private key vulnerable to theft, further exposing the user's account to risk. The stolen password and/or private key may then be employed to allow unauthorized persons to access the user's account to the user's detriment.
In view of the foregoing, there are desired apparatus and methods for conducting transactions with the electronic transaction system while substantially eliminate the risk of unauthorized access to the user's account and unauthorized procurement of the user identification data. Preferably, such an apparatus should be easily portable to permit the user to conveniently and comfortably perform transaction authentication anywhere.
2. Description of the Related Art
So that the manner in which the above recited features of the present invention can be understood in detail, a more particular description of the invention, briefly summarized above, may be had by reference to embodiments, some of which are illustrated in the appended drawings. It is to be noted, however, that the appended drawings illustrate only typical embodiments of this invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, for the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments.